The joys of my messed up life
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is the friend who makes the other friends look good but when a mysterious blue eyed man show's up he'll change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote last year and didn't want to abandon it.

All human story, Bamon.

My messed up life.

Chapter one- You big pervert

I'm not your average teenager, my dad divorced my mum and marrie to a fake, plastic, blonde model the following week, my mother is a very agnry woman who works as a guidence councillor but if you ask me she was the one that needed quidence but if I told her that I would probably be living on the street with a bruised ass, my brother is the school jock and gets all the girls and as for me I have lots of friends...okay okay only two, Caroline and Elena. We've been bestfriends since we first met at the playground which was 1st grade. Every halloween they would dress up fairies, princesses and mermaids and I would allways be stuck as Thelma from Scooby doo or a cupcake. Anyway as time grew by we all changed, Elena and Caroline were asked on dates and I was the science genius...who NEVER got asked on dates. Could my life get any more miserable? Oh, did I mention I'm a witch?

I parked in the normal spot in the carpark. It let out a cloud of smoke and a loud noise as I took the keys out of ignition. I frowned and reached for my bag. I could see Caroline and Elena on the bench outside of the science room.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Caroline as she ran over to me from the chair. She hugged me and pulled back.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh this will make you ecstatic, Matt just asked me out!" she exclaimed and started dancing.

I just stood their and blinked at her atempt to cheer me up.

"Why aren't you happy dancing with me, aren't you happy for me?" Caroline asked. Elena shot me an appolejetic look.

"Sorry I-it's just...that's fantastic" I said and smiled fakely. She squealed.

"Anyway, the reason you were supposed to be happy is because he's Tyler's best friend and I know how much you like Tyler" Caroline smiled.

"What? That's Radonculous, you can't prove that" I said and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Oh naive, little, underappreciated Bonnie, I see you the way you look at him in gym class, you big pervert!" Caroline exclaimed and people passing by walked extra fast.

"Alright Caroline, I think the girls had enough of your torture. Can we go find Stefan? His brother Damon is coming to school today" Elena asked and we nodded.

That was the day my life changed.

...

Okay tell me what you think and I'll update soon.

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/tag/activity/&usg=_ONXNlIsDfkiuWMzEwFOwqaet-5U=&h=204&w=297&sz=25&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=9KWf3ks2KIAJzM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=208&ei=zg6DTeqyHtOdcfazhZUD&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dold%2Bbroken%2Bpunch%2Bbuggy%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D415%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=347&vpy=95&dur=2431&hovh=163&hovw=237&tx=117&ty=56&oei=zg6DTeqyHtOdcfazhZUD&page=1&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0 = Bonnies car.


	2. Author note

Opps, my bad I forgot to check the spelling, the next chapter will have the right words...I hope.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter three- my humps

"Were not going to find them" I told Elena as we walked down the crowded hall.

"When there's a will, there's a way" Elena said.

"And the moral is?" I asked.

"I don't really know, I've just wanted to say that for soo long" she smiled.

"Wait...were missing something...oh no we lost Caroline" I said.

"Don't worry about her she'll find us" Elena told me.

"Lena!" called a voice from behind us. We spun around to see Stefan standing beside a man who was leaning on the locker.

Elena squealed and jumped into Stefan's arms when he was like a metre or two away.

"Elena, Bonnie this is my brother Damon" Stefan said. Damon had ice blue eyes and wavy black hair. He smiled at us. His body was wow and his ice were oooh and his feet were- wait a minute, do I have a foot fetish?

Suddenly the bell went.

"I gotta go, see you at lunch" I told Elena and walked down the hall to English. I took a seat at the back and pulled out my notepad.

"Okay class, turn to page fifty six in your book" instucted Mrs Poplabo ( AN: WTF?).

"Excuse me young man but you can not just walk in here being late" said Mrs Poplabo. I looked up from my book and noticed Damon Salvatore. He smiled at her and her face softened.

"Sorry Mrs Poplabo, who ever shall I make it up to you?" he asked sweetly. Suddenly I felt her thoughts rush through my head. Her aura was glowing.

_"Well you sexy beast you can come back to my office after school and be punished" Mrs Poplabo thought. . _

"Oh, it's fine honey, why don't you take a seat?" she said and smiled at him. My face turned from curious to down right disgusted.

Damon saw me and sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Psst, hi!" he whispered when everyone was watching him. What the hell? I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi" I replied. He sighed and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. The teacher just at her desk and re-applied some pink lipstick. Everyone goes back to their work.

After ten minutes Damon breaks the silence.

"Pssst, Bonnie" he whispers, I try to ignore him.

"Psst Bonnnnnniiiieee" he whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Can I read your book" he asked with a wide smile.

"Sure" I mumbled. He scraped the chair along the ground and sat close to me. I glared at the book. He looks at the book closely.

"Have you ever been to Vegas?" he asked me.

"Uh no?" I said.

"Ever knock anyone up?" he asked. I dropped the pencil from my hand.

"What? How does that even happen?" I asked.

"Well Bonnie when a male has feelings for a female they go and have se-" I cut him off.

"I know how babies are made!" I exclaimed. The whole class turned and looked at me. I froze and stared at them, my eyes wide. A blush crept to my cheeks.

"Alright everyone, now that we know that Bonnie know's what to do with male and female parts let's get back to work" the teacher declared. They all turned back around.

"That was all your fault" I said pointing at Damon.

"I was just asking because you don't really look like a woman" he said.

"You think I'm a _man_?" I asked.

"Well not really but you do kinda look the part" he said and I gasped. I didn't look like a man...did I?

"Whatever, let's just get back to work" I said.

"Your place or mine?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I spat.

"I thought you said you knew how babies are made" he told me, smirking. He was enjoying this.

"Yes I do my mum hired a video and a picture book out last year!" I yelled.

"That's it, miss Bennett, detention!" Mrs Poplabo shouted.

Oh no, I'd never been to detention before what if they beat me up or steal my lunch money?

"Bonnie, that is disrespectable...I can't even look at you right now!" Damon shouted appalled and pretended to cry. A bunch of girls rushed over to Damon and hugged him.

"He is so sensitive" A girl named Vicki said as she patted his back.

"It's just so hard y'know" Damon cried.

"But Mrs Po-" I was cut short, _again_.

"You've done enough, Bonnie" the teacher said. I sighed and grabbed my books and bag. I walked out the door sadly and made my way to detention.

As I opened the detention door I gasped. There was an emo, a punk and this kid who'd spray painted a penis on the school library. I gulped, this was going to be a long day.

...

I was finally allowed out. My next class was gym. On the plus side, you get to see Tyler part of my mind said.

I smiled and walked into the changing room. I dressed into tights and a blue t-shirt saying " What you talkin' bout Wilis?" on it and put my hair into a plat. During detention the punk kid thought it was funny to put gum in my hair. I walked out to see Caroline and Elena dressed in short shorts and sports bras.

"Oh my god where were you?" Caroline asked franticly as I approached them.

"Stefan's brother got me in trouble" I said in disgust.

"Really?" Elena asked. I nodded.

"Speak of the devil" Caroline whispered as she watched something. I turned around and saw him, he was shirtless and hot! I couldn't stop staring.

"See something you like?" Damon asked as he approached us.

"Not in your direction" I said smoothly.

He scoffed and walked off.

"Okay class, today were gonna play volleyball" declared the coach. I was on Damon's team. Damn it!

Elena served the ball and it went flying across the court only to be hit back by Anna. I managed to keep the next ball off the ground. I threw it over the net and Tyler hit it back to our side. Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Damon smirking.

"Whoops" he said.

Soon the game was over. That's a record only ten hits to my body today. I smiled as I changed out of my clothes and into some skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt.

As I walked out I stopped in my tracks. There he was the god of all gods. The sexy, strong, hot, glistening with sweat Tyler Lockwood. He was doing laps with his friend Matt. I gazed at him.

"Geez, Elena told me you liked him but I didn't think it was that bad" Damon chuckled from behind me.

"She told you?" I asked angrily.

"Yup, btw she also said that your car is soo not hot" he said. I sighed.

"He never notices me" I mumbled.

"I can change that" Damon replied.

"Really, how?" I asked not believing him one bit.

"Let's make a bet, if I can get him to notice you, I get something in return but if he doesn't, you can have my oringinal astro boy ring" he said. My jaw dropped.

"You have an original astro boy ring?" I asked.

"Aha" he grinned.

"Okay then, it begins tomorrow" I said and shook his hand.

...

The next day 3AM.

I awoke early in the morning, I could here someone down stairs. I grabbed my brothers baseball bat from the closet and followed the noise. It was coming from the exercise room. I slowly opened the door and dropped the baseball bat.

"What you gona do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?  
I am get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps, check it out" Damon sang as he worked out on the exercise bike.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He smiled.

"Good morning sunshine" he sang as he got of the bike and picked up two bags.

"Here go get dressed and eat" he said handing me the bags and a cup of coffee and a donout.

"But it's 3 in the morning" I sighed. He just pointed to the stairs. I sighed, why did I ever agree to this? 

...

Okay did you like? Or hate? Tell me your thoughts and review for Mrs Poplabo.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay before I begin I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I woke up this morning and I had lot's of emails from you guys. So thankyou to everyone. Thanks for saying I'm funny too because when ever I try to crack a joke the room is usually silent...just like that. Yes I know there are spelling mistakes but I'll try to fix them up as soon as I can. Thanks again. Geez I can not stop saying thanks.

Chapter three- Leather

How did he even get in my house? I thought as I stumbled back into my room and checked the bags he'd gave me.

Oh hell no! I am not wearing this I thought as I looked at the piece of clothing. It was a black leather suit. I pushed it to the side and checked what else he'd bought me. A thong? I flicked it to the other side with the leather suit, there was a black mini skirt and a singlet with hooters written on it. There was also a red leather jacket, white skinny jeans and a sparkly red bra...thingy. The jeans are actually pretty good.

"Do you like them?" he asked appearing in the doorway. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You bought me a thong" I told him. I'd only met this guy yesterday!

"Yeah, I know. Not your colour but it looks good with my eyes" he said as he walked in and laid down on my bed "Nice PJ's too"

It took me a minute to register what he was talking about. I looked at my self in the mirror. I was wearing pink tweety boxes and a pink tweety singlet that stopped just above my belly button. I glared at him. He was playing with a teddy I'd gotten for my seventh birthday.

"Well why didn't you buy the thong for yourself?" I asked.

"I would have but there extreamly uncomfortable" he smirked at me.

"So you've tried it?" I asked.

"You haven't lived your life if you haven't worn a thong" he shrugged.

"I'm not wearing these" I said shoving the bags at him. He tilted his head to the side.

"Ah, yes you are girlfriend because if you don't I'll tell Tyler that you sleep with a picture of him" he said in a girly voice.

"Asshole" I muttered grabbing the bags and walking into my own bathroom.

"Nice ass, tweety" he grinned and I showed him the middle finger as I shut the bathroom door. Suddenly I froze. Bonnie, the voice said. Caroline is that you? I thought. Yes, I'm your spiritual guide now listen to me. You have a hot guy in your room, laying on your bed! the voice exclaimed.

I peeked through a crack in the door.

He's not that hot, I thought taking in his appearence. I sighed as I got changed into the leather suit which was really hard. I had to jump up and down to get it past my hips which doing so I knocked over nearly everything in the bathroom.

"Bonnie are you okay?" asked Damon. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into him and he fell back, causing me to fall ontop of him.

"Bonnie, I heard a noise are you okay...oh" my brother Luka said as he ran into my room a blonde haired girl trailed after him. He was shirtless and in boxes, the blonde had on his shirt and I couldn't tell if she was wearing underwear.

"What's going on out there, I swear Bonnie if your having night mares about Hannah Montana again I will kick your a-" My mother stopped rambling when she took in the picture of me and Damon. The zip of my leather suit was undone, I was ontop of Damon, my hair a mess and Damon had his on my ass and I have no idea how they got there. I blinked as a blush ran to my cheeks. We all kinda just stared at each other for five minutes.

"Um...there's a logical explanation why were like this" I started.

"What you were playing dress ups and it got a little kinky?" My mother, Lucy, asked.

"Bonnie, you told me your family were at church in the morning!" Damon exclaimed pushing me off him. I just stared at him in anger. My mother placed a hand on her hips.

"No I didn't, ma he's lying" I told her.

"Oh I thought you were her elder sister" Damon grinned, winking at my mother.

"Don't flirt with me little boy or I will snap your fingers" my mother said.

"Is she joking?" Damon whispered to me.

"Probably not" I said. Could this get any worse? I was about to find out.

"Sorry Mrs Bennett, we haven't met properly. I'm Damon Salvatore, Bonnie's new boyfriend" he said. What boyfriend? I didn't want him, I wanted Tyler! My mother placed a hand on her mouth and fluttered het eyes in disbelief.

"Luka, quick go get the camera" My mother said and waved a hand at him. Luka took off down the hallway to the kitchen. The blonde followed.

"Mum, were not really-" I was cut short when she hugged me.

"No one ever thought this day would come" my mother smiled and I think she was crying. It's great to see how much faith my family has for me.

"Great" I said, my teeth gritted.

Luka strolled back in the room with the camera.

"Say cheese" my mother said as Damon put his hand around my waist. In an instant the light flashed and I blinked my eyes.

She shoved the picture infront me: Damon was smirking and did the peace sign while I looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Wait baby, I'm gonna ring Grandma Shelia" my mother said as she dialed a number in her phone.

"Okay you two, be safe I don't want no babies running around" said mum. My mother, brother and that random blonde all exited the room.

"Yeah, mama. You'll never guess what happened, Bonnie's got a boyfriend" my mother explained on the phone as she walked out and I could hear my grandma laughing. I frowned.

"They are so nice" Damon grinned. I kicked him in the shin.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"It's part of the plan" he replied.

"Well change it" I hissed.

"Sorry, were allready officially a couple" he smiled and tried to kiss me on the cheek.

"Fine, no kisses yet. I'll pick you up for school in the morning and make sure your wearing the suit. I wuvvv you" Damon said as he walked out of my room taking the donouts. It's going to be a long day.

...

I was in the kitchen eating coco puffs when Luka walked in with a brown haired girl.

He kissed her and she walked into the lounge room.

"Wasn't there a blonde haired girl with you last night?" I asked.

"I have a tight schedule, geez get off my back" he said as he poured some milk into a bowl. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a honk from outside.

"BONNIE, your boyfriends outside!" yelled my mother from outside.

"She has a boyfriend?" asked Mrs Michaels from next door.

"Yeah" My mum replied.

"Never thought that would happen" Mrs Michaels yelled back.

"I can hear you's" I yelled irritated as I stalked outside in my leather suit and back pack.

The paper boy whistled as I got into Damon's ferrari.

"Hello, wifey" he smiled.

"I will never be your wife" I told him angrily as I put on my seat belt.

"Fine, we could be Edward and Bella or Chris Brown and Rihanna or maybe even Bonnie and Clyde" Damon replied.

"Can we just go?" I asked as I slid down in my seat.

"Anything for my fair maiden" he said as we took off down the street to school.

When parked the car people were staring at us in fascination.

"Ready girlfriend?" he smiled and looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" I mumbled as we got out of the car.

Oooh cliffhanger...no, no it's not I have got to stop doing that.

...

So hope you guys like it next chapter will be up pretty soon...I hope. Review please!

Also Bonnie's leather suit looks like the one Ashanti wore in 'mezmerize' if you have no idea what I'm talking about go on youtube and search "Ja rule ft Ashanti mezmeriz" and you should be able to see it.

Also I'm thinking of adding one more people to the story.

A kick ass cheerleader who's also a witch so if you want that to be you just message me and yeah...thanks for reading! xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

No offence taken bout the cliffhanger thing I laugh at myself any way so feel free to join in! Oh I'm soo bad okay that was kinda disturbing but okayyyy. Enjoy the chapter guys or girls or boy/girl...I'm just gonna stop talking now...

Chapter four- Feed me grapes

As we got out of the car everyone's jaw dropped. I felt like crawling in a shell like a hermit crab. Damon smirked and reached for my hand. A person on the skate board crashed into a wall. I flinched.

"Let's go honey" he said.

"I'll show you honey" I threatened as we walked off.

"Ooh kinky" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"What? Damon I thought I told you, no kisses" I said angrily as I pulled my hand out of his.

"Your boy toy is watching" he said and nodded infront of us. I turned around to see Tyler watching curiousley.

"Quick put your arm around me" I whispered.

"You don't order me around" he scoffed but I quickley pulled his arm onto my shoulders. "Oww" he said.

Tyler walked up to us.

"You are soo funny!" I laughed.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" asked Tyler.

"Oh, I was just telling Bonnie about that time when she got my name tattoed on her ass" Damon smiled kindly. My face froze. Asshole.

"Don't you remember babe, you did the same" I grinned. He glared at me.

"Isn't she adorable" Damon said and pushed me tightly against him so my face squished against his shoulder.

"You guys have met before?" Tyler asked confused.

"Yeah strip club, Vegas...Plenty of fish, you name it" Damon said bored. I elbowed him in the ribs and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later Bonnie" Tyler said and shot me a dazzling smile. My heart started beating faster. I watched as he walked away.

"He knows my name, he knows my name!" I smiled.

"Oh my god, oh my god he know's your name. Now we also have to get you on the cheerleading team by tomorrow so I'll try and figure something out" he mused.

"Oh no, I am not doing cheerleading" I said. Before Damon could answer Elena and Caroline rushed over to me.

"Oh my gosh you look hot!" Elena smiled.

"Everyone's talking about you" Caroline squealed.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yeah and I got a text from Anna saying that she heard from Sarah that she heard a rumour about someone from the football team wanting to ask you out!" Caroline said in one breath. I can honestly say I have no idea what she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind, look at you very bad ass" Caroline said.

"Uh, thanks...I guess" I said.

"Comon babe, we've got math" Damon grinned as he put his hand around my waist.

"I can't believe it's working" I laughed. Damon smiled down at me.

When we entered the math room everyone's eyes landed on me. I smirked as Damon took my hand and walked me over to the desk.

"Hey, Bonnie. Your like so hot right now (AN: Lol Paris Hilton) wanna go out?" asked a random person I've never met. I blushed.

"No she's _my_ lady" Damon said. He tightened his hold on me.

"Sorry, I already have a man" I said playing along, not meaning one word I said.

Damon smirked.

...

"Bonnie hurry up!" Caroline hissed as she leaned against the toliet door.

"Just wait...this leather is really annoying, I can barely walk in it and it makes these weird sounds" I replied as I tried to change out of the leather suit in the small cubicle.

"Freak" said an unknown voice as the door opened.

"Whatever" Caroline mumbled.

"Can you pass that bag?" I asked as I finally stripped out of the suit. I could breathe!

She threw the bag over the door and it hit my head.

"You could have threw it gently" I sighed.

"You could of payed me to be here" she mocked. I rolled my eyes. I opened the bag and pulled out some black heels and a red and black dress. Perfect I thought as I slipped into it. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" Caroline said. Please tell me that's not him, I thought and groaned.

"Ah yes I can, I've walked into the female teachers bathroom so I think I deserve an award...I'm never going to get rid of those mental images" Damon explained. I smiled.

"Damon, what are you doing in here?" I asked as I opened the door. He looked at me softly for a moment, causing me to blush and then went back to his jack ass self.

"Tyler's on a rampage around the school looking for you" Damon chuckled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Wait...your her boyfriend wouldn't you want to be kicking Tylers ass?" Caroline asked confused. Damon looked at me.

"Were fake dating" I explained.

"Really? Okay let me just tell Anna" Caroline said as she pulled out her phone. I quickley took it off her.

"No, you can not tell anyone, Care" I said and used her nickname. She sighed.

"Fine" she said and I handed the phone back to her.

A red haired girl walked in and looked at Damon weirdly.

"Hey, what's up?" Damon smiled at her.

"Comon, let's go get our sexy on" I chuckled as I linked my arm with his and we walked out to the cafeteria. Okay calm down Bonnie, it's going to be fine I thought as people watched us walk in.

We sat at a table by ourselves.

"You should feed me grapes" Damon said as he played with a salt shaker.

"Feed yourself grapes" I replied as I examined my nails.

"Fine, but Tyler's looking over here" Damon sighed.

"Maybe I should fee you grapes?" I suggested as I reached for one in a bowl.

"Perfect idea" he smiled.

I rubbed it against his bottom lip and he took it in his mouth. I could see Tyler watching from the corner of my eye.

I pretended to giggle. I could see Elena, Stefan and Lexi all watching from the usual spot we'd sit out. Stefan had a "what the fuck" look on his face, Elena had a "maybe Stefan and I should try that" look and Lexi had a "what the fuck are you doing?" look on her face. I smiled as Damon caught a grape in his mouth.

"Geez, it's like you two are having sex with fruit" Caroline smiled as she sat beside me. I chuckled and leaned on my elbow.

"Go away Blondie, I'm enjoying myself" Damon said.

"No, Bonnie Tyler looks so jealous" Caroline said and started gossiping about this girl. I turned around and looked over at Tyler who was staring hungrily at me. I smiled softly and flipped my hair pretending to listen to Caroline. Damon quickley wrapped his hand around my waist.

"What?" I whispered.

"Tyler" he whispered to me. His voice sent a shiver down my back.

I quickley leaned into Damon's shoulder. I don't know why but I felt like I could be relaxed with him.

"So your going to meet me at the grill tonight?" asked Damon loudly.

"Sure, meet me that at six" I said happily.

I turned around and saw Tyler walking th oppostie way.

"What? Your not meant to scare him off. He probably hates me!" I told him.

"No, he's probably going to be at the grill tonight" Damon said.

...

So tell me what you think. I didn't really like this chapter much. Review for the grapes!

.com/got_red_bull/set?id=8344525 Bonnies outfit excluding the red stocking, tights thingys.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter three- Flirt

Hey me again...not that excited was your day? I don't really care well actually I do cause I'm very lonely...jokes try having your little brother jumping all over your back while your writing...okay I've worn out my welcome. Thanks for reading!

...

"I hate you" I whispered to him when we got back to my place.

"What?" he asked.

"I looked like a slut!" I said pointing to the leather suit in my bag.

"Well Elena liked it" Damon pointed out as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"That's because Elena's propably worn one like this for Stefan!" I yelled at him. He just coughed.

"You didn't, this is Elena's" I demanded picking up the suit

"Well were else could I find one?" he said.

"You mean it's used?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Maybe, how am I supposed to know. It's not like I keep track of my brothers sex" Damon shrugged as he leaned against the wall. I groaned and layed back on my bed. Tyler better show up tonight.

"Baby girl!" screamed a voice. I sat up and smiled. Grams.

"Grams!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and ran to her. She pulled me into her arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and pulled back. The smile wouldn't come off my face.

"Well your mother called me last night and told me about your little boyfriend" Grams said and winked. I groaned.

"How many people has she told?" I asked.

"Nearly the whole family except for your dad" Grams explained. Figures.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Grams asked slyly looking over at Damon.

"Grams, this is my _boyfriend_ Damon Salvatore" I said " Damon this is my Grandma, Shelia" Pssh, boyfriend my ass.

Damon smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you Shelia" he said and kissed her hand.

"You two Mr Salvatore" Grams replied and winked. Please tell me she is not flirting with him. Damon looked over at me.

"Well I better be going, see you later Bonnie...Shelia" Damon said as he walked out of the soon as he was gone Grams giggled. Yup, I have a strange, strange family.

"He is sexy, Bonnie. Where did you get him from?" she asked.

"He's new at school and a pain in the ass" I said.

"Well I like him" Grams mumbled.

Suddenly there were honks outside and I could hear loud noises.

"What the hell?" I asked and gazed out the window. She didn't! Grams followed me to the window and smiled.

"Did you know mum was going to invite the whole family?" I yelled at Grams. I watched as ten people got out of one car. There were seven cars parked on the front lawn.

"I can honestly say I have no idea" she said. I looked at her and placed a hand on my hips.

"Your lying, I can tell by your eyes" I pointed out.

"Fine, yes I knew. But there your family Bon, they love you" Grams said sweetly.

"Let's just get this over with" I said.

...

"Pass the KFC" my cousin Juniour said. He was a very large man. I was squished between him and my Aunty Ronda and her two twin daughters Kelly and Lola who were braiding my hair from the top of the couch.

My cousin's all passed the bucket of chicken over to Juniour.

"I remember when you were ten and you had an imaginary boyfriend" Aunt Ronda laughed at me.

"What was his name...I think it was Albert, don't you think Frank?" my cousin Alekis asked her brother.

"Yeah he was a grad student from Harvard" Frank said as he played the xbox with Luka.

"Didn't they break up because he was moving to New jersey?" asked my Uncle William. I sighed, this was terrible!

"No it was because he was travelling all over the world to cure cancer, your thinking about Matthew her other imaginary boyfriend" my mother explained.

"You gonna eat that chicken wing?" asked Juniour.

"Uh, no-" I said but he already had it in his mouth.

I looked at nthe clock on the wall. It was 5:55.

"Ah, I gotta go on my date. It's been so much fun catching up with all of you" Actaully it's been the worst three hours of my life I thought. I looked in the mirror and started to un-do the braids.

"Okay well have fun on your date" they all called.

"It better not be fake" my aunty yelled and everyone laughed. I have got to get a better family.

I sighed as I put on a jacket. Someone tapped me on the shoulders. I turned around, it was my cousin Raven. (AN: That's so Raven...oh I miss that show)

"Uh, hey?" I said.

"Hi, cuzzy wuzzy. Now if you really do have a boyfriend I want you to keep these with you at all times" Raven said and handed me a brown paper bag. I opened it and groaned. Condoms.

"Uh, Ray I really don't need these" I said.

"Oh so your boys already got some?" she asked in understanding.

"Um I th-"

"Well do you mind if I have them?" she asked.

"Sure...knock yourself out" I said. Raven laughed.

"Don't you mean knock yourself up? Okay, I'm going have fun on your date sweety" Raven called as she walked back into the lounge room. I sighed. I walked to my car and put the keys in ignition. It made a loud clunk and then started. This might just work I thought as I pulled up at the grill.

Damon was sitting at a table with Elena and Stefan.

"Bonnie, baby" he smiled as he got up and hugged me.

"Hands off, only when Tyler's here" I mumbled to him. He rolled his eyes.

He took my hand as we walked to the table. Elena smiled kindly whilst Stefan just glared at Damon.

"So..." Elena said.

"So..." I replied.

"So..." Stefan said as he looked at the candle on the table.

"Well I'm bored, Bonnie let's go have sex" Damon grinned.

"Damon!" I hissed.

"Do you want to keep our relationship a secret are you that ashamed of me?" Damon asked.

"Yes Damon I am, you bring dishonour to me" I replied.

"I knew it" Damon pretended to cry.

"So how was your day, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Eh" I replied " All my family is at my house"

"Oh" Elena

"Oh, hey guys I didn't know you were going to be here" Said Tyler in fake shock. He had a girl with him. Stupid bitch that should be me! Okay Bonnie settle down...

Damon put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why hello Tyler" Damon smiled.

"Hi, Tyler" I said and he smiled at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Can we join you guys?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, Stefan and I are going to play pool, you can sit in our spots" Elena said as she got up, Stefan followed after.

"This is my date Cara" Tyler said motioning to his date. She had long black wavy hair, brown eyes, long legs, beautiful features and pink lips.

"Nice to meet you" I said fakely.

"Oh my god Bonnie, I remember you sat next to me in science two years ago, you've changed" she said.

"Yeah I get that alot" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Cara, this is Bonnie's boyfriend Damon" Tyler said.

"Hello, Cara. Y'know Cara means Beloved one in Italian?" Damon asked Cara. She giggled and placed her elbow on the table.

"Really?" she asked desbelieving. Where is this conversation going?

"Yeah, have you ever been to Italy?" he asked.

"No, but I hear it's wonderful, the food, the music, the men" Cara smiled as she traced her long finger on the table. Is she flirting with him? She is! She is flirting with Damon...and he was enjoying it.

"So Damon um how was your day?" I asked trying to snap them out of their little flirt battle.

"It was good, how was yours Cara?" Damon asked. She started rambling on about how she brushed her teeth and found a spider in her bag and screamed. Then she started talking about Justin Bieber. Damon just nodded and smiled.

He was supposed to be my date. Fine, two can play at this game. Okay flirt time Bonnie...the only problem is I have no idea how to.

"So Tyler are you still playing football?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of going until I get to college" he explained.

"You must be really fit" I said and leaned on the table. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"You would know" Damon coughed. I glared at him.

"So I hear your trying out for cheerleading" Tyler said. What? Where the hell did he hear that from.

"Ah, sure" I said slowly.

"I think you'll make a great cheerleader" Tyler said. Well I don't. I can barely stand on one leg I thought and chugged down the rest of my drink.

"Your eyes are beautiful" Cara said to Damon. That got my attention. He was supposed to be my date!

"Oh stop" Damon said waving a hand at her. What is he doing?

"No really" the girl smirked. Bitch better back the fuck up! Whoaaaa Bonnie, where did that come from?

"So Bonnie I was wondering if you-" I cut him off.

"Shut up for a minute Tyler" I told him, not realizing what I'd said.

"Well thankyou, your very beautiful too" Damon grinned.

"Do you want me to show you how beautiful I am?" Cara asked seductively.

"Okay that's it, Damon come with me honey" I said reaching for his hand and dragged him outside.

"Hey!" he complained.

"What were you doing?" I asked pointing at the girl through the window.

"Jealous?" he asked. Psh-was he always this full of himself.

"Oh so your trying to make me jealous?" I asked and placed a hand on my hips.

"I wasn't trying" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Were leaving" I said towing him back inside so we could say goodbye.

"Jealous" he mumbled.

"Where were you guys?" Tyler asked.

"Just having sex" Damon shrugged and I elbowed him.

"Sorry but we have to go" I said.

"Wait, I'm having a party, my mum's outta town, you and Damon should come" Tyler said.

"Excellent, see you Cara" Damon grinned she winked. As we walked out I hit him on the side of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Being a jerk" I said.

...

When I got home my family were sprawled out in sleeping bags in the lounge room. I went upstairs to my room but my aunty and uncle were asleep in my bed. I sighed as I layed down with my little cousin Tyrese.

...

Okay I didn't like this chapter I was bored and I had no idea's but I've got the next chapter planned out. It should be good...

So tell me what you think.

...

So hope you liked it. Nooo the link from the previous chapter don't work! I guess I'll have to try and fix that. So Bonnie thinks Tyler is really hot and as you ALL know Damon is way hotter but Bonnie's been drooling over Tyler too much to notice.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Party

"That's cute" Caroline said as she watched me twirl around in the red leather jacket and white jeans outfit Damon had bought me. (AN: Couldn't find a picture so if you want, go on youtube and it's the one Christina Millian wore in bring it on fight to the finish.)

"Damon bought it for me" I told her.

"You have only known him for a couple of days" Caroline pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"Never mind" she said as she put on her blue pumps.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go" she said.

"Mum were ready to go" I said as I leant on the wall.

"Alright, just give me a minute...haha Ronda but I still got moves" my mother said as she got up and started krumping. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, my eyes wide and Caroline covered her mouth to stop laughing.

"Show off" Aunty Ronda said.

"Okay girls let's go" my mother said as she grabbed the keys. We followed her out to her small car.

...

"Rule number 17 no drugs, rule number 18 no sex, rule number 19 no getting naked infront of everyone , happened to me along time ago at my friends christmas party and I'll never forget it and finally rule number 20 no sex" My mum said as he pulled up infront of the Lockwood mansion.

"You already said that Miss Bennett" Caroline sighed.

"I was just making sure you were listening, have a good time and get out of my car" My mum said. We quickley got out and my mother sped off down the driveway leaving a cloud of dust behind. I coughed.

"Let's go" Caroline said.

When we walked in Akon's smack that song was on and people were on the floor dancing. I looked around for Tyler but couldn't see him.

"Caroline do you wanna get a drink?" I asked but there was no reply I turned around and saw her dancing with Matt. I started breathing heavily, I was having a panic attack. I'd never been to a party, well I'd been to a birthday party but that was all. Okay, just act cool I thought.

I looked around for Elena, Stefan or Damon. No one here. Okay you can do this Bon, you can do this. I took a deep breath and walked over to the bar and got a bottle of beer from the esky.

Okay Bonnie, this is your first beer take it slowly I reminded myself. When I took a sip I spat it out. Yuck...but there's no other way. I quickley drank it all and burped. Ew Bonnie, oh shut up parts of my mind were thinking. These were actually pretty good drinks. I reached for another one and walked around the mansion drinking it. I finished the second bottle and threw it on the ground.

"Bonnie, you were supposed to meet me at the dining room" Damon said when he saw me. I rolled my eyes.

"So what? Who cares?" I asked. Damon looked at me confused then smiled.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked. I burped in his face and giggled.

"Yup" I laughed and walked off.

"Bonnie wait!" Damon called but I ignored him. There were people at a table yelling "chug, chug, chug" I decided to watch. This guy Harper and Duke were chugging down bottles of beer. I laughed as I watched Harper spit it out, everyone cheered for Duke.

The next person to take the full bottle was Elena's little brother, Jeremy.

"1,2,3 GO!" declared Harper. They started drinking the drinks as fast as they could. I laughed as Jeremy beat Duke.

"Anyone else?" asked Jeremy he got a reply of mumbles.

Go Bonnie, this could be your time to shine thought my spiritual guide Caroline.

"I'll have a go" I called everyone looked at me like "what the fuck?".

"Bonnie Bennett, never thought I'd see you here" Jeremy grinned as I stood opposite him. A girl handed me a full bottle of beer.

"Whatever, _Gilbert_" I said rolling my eyes, making myself dizzy.

"Okay, then" he laughed.

"1,2,3 GO!" yelled Harper. I bought the bottle to my mouth and drank the drink as fast as I could. I only had a little bit left now. The cool, wet, liquid ran down my throat and I forced myself not to spit it out.

Jeremy and I put the bottles down at the same time.

"A tie!" yelled Duke.

"You got balls, Bennett" said a drunk girl as she swung her arm around my shoulder. Um...okay I thought as I shrugged her off me.

"Rematch!" Jeremy said not eager to give up.

"If you wanna lose again, sure" I said and the crowd laughed.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 GO!" yelled the girl. I chugged down the drink and watched Jeremy. My bottle was nearly half empty. I had to keep going. Finally I finished and slammed the bottle against the table causing it to smash into tiny pieces. T

The crowd cheered.

"Wooo, that's right fool!" I yelled and pointed at a stunned Jeremy.

I was turned around by Harper. His lips crashed into my mouth. I let myself feel what I wanted to feel. This was my first drunken kiss. I had, had my first kiss when I was ten from Jeremy. Elena ditched me and I had no one else to play with. But I didn't care what happened tonight. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pushed me away from Harper. I looked up and saw Damon.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him over the music. He seemed angry.

"No, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Having fun!" I exclaimed and pointed to everyone else who was letting loose.

"No your making a fool of yourself" Damon replied. That hit me hard.

"Your not my boyfriend so leave me alone!" I yelled, he let go of me and I stormed off to the dance floor grabbing a can of beer on my way. Stupid Damon!

Vicki, who was the DJ, put on Salt Shaker bye Ying and Yang, my favourite song. (AN: Kat Graham's in that video clip and Akon's Mr Lonely video :)

I pushed my way onto the floor and started dancing. Letting my hips move to the beat. I shook my butt too which is weird coz if I was sober that would never happen.

I danced with random people for the next hour until Vicki stopped the music.

"Okay, Dj needs a break!" Vicki said. We all groaned. I decided to get a can of beer.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a voice, Tyler. I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, amazing party" I said.

"Thanks, so do you want to go on a date with me?" asked Tyler. My heart stopped beating for a second.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, ofcourse" he laughed.

"Sure, where should I meet you?" I asked.

"Um the lake maybe we could go swimming?" he suggested.

"Yeah, totally" I smiled.

"Okay, well bye" he smiled.

"Bye" I grinned.

A few seconds after he left I vomitted all over the floor. Someone held up my hair. I assumed it was Tyler.

"Thanks Ty-Damon?" I asked.

"Yup, I've come to your rescue" he explained. I groaned as I felt another wave come through my body and I vomitted again.

"Comon, I'll take you to my place" he said as he picked me up and carried me out the door.

"What about my place?" I whined when we got outside and away from the noise.

"Do you want your mum to see you look like this?" he asked.

"No" I sighed as he put me in his ferrari.

The ride was quiet as we drove to his house.

...

"Wow, your house is huge" I slurred amazed as I stumbled into his house.

"Yup, just put your shoes over there" he said pointing to the side of the front door.

I followed him up to his room and sat on his bed.

"Staty here and don't touch anything" he said as he exited the room. I didn't listen to him and decided to look at the books on his shelf. Lestat?

"These are Elena's, here" he said handing me a silk black dress that stopped at my knees and a silky black nightgown "Bathrooms in there" he pointed to a door near his desk.

I quickley dressed into Elena's clothes and walked back out to him. He was sitting on his bed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked as I sat next to him and leaned my chest on his back. He tensed for a minute but then went back to normal.

"Your my friend" he said and shrugged me off him.

"Your _girlfriend_" I giggled as I layed down on his bed. He looked down at me and smiled. He layed down beside me.

"Pretend girlfriend" he said.

"Do you want me to be more then that?" I whispered as I rolled ontop of him. He looked at me and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, I smiled and ran my hands down his chest.

He moaned and hung his head back. I smirked at his reaction. He pulled the night gown off me and his hands travelled from my back to my ass. My legs were on each side of him and Elena's dress was hiked up my caramel leg.

He looked at me with those amazing ice blue eyes.

"This may be the alcohol talking but your hot" I told him and he chuckled.

"Duh, your pretty good looking too" he said and I saw a twinkle in his eye.

My eyes concentrated on his lips. I leaned my head forward and touched mine with his but he quickley pushed me off him.

"What?" I asked with shock.

"Your drunk, you don't mean anything you say" he said. I looked at him angrily.

"Whatever, Damon you just ruined everything" I hissed and got out of bed putting the night gown back on.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he saw me walk away.

"I'm sleeping in one of the spare rooms" I said pissed off.

I walked down the hall and opened one of the doors. There was a huge purple bed. I curled up in the blankets and let sleep overcome me.

...

Oooh did you like it? I liked it. So Jeremy was her first kiss huh? Interesting. Okay tell me what you think and please review! xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- The jacket

...

My eyes fluttered open and my hand rubbed against my forehead. I sat up straight when I realized I wasn't in my room.

Please tell me I didn't have a one night stand.

I took in my surroundings, it looked like one of the rooms you watch on MTV cribs. I finally figured out where I was.

"Damon!" I screamed. In a minute he was in my room with a frying pan.

"What is it?" he asked alarmed, his eyes darted around the room.

"Why am I here, why am I not home and what are you doing with a frying pan?" I asked and got another sharp pain in my head. Ow. Damon relaxed.

"Oh, we had sex" he explained. My mouth dropped and he burst into fits of laughter. I glared at him.

"Okay, I tell you, last night you got wasted and spewed everywhere so I figured your mum wouldn't like it and bought you to my place, as for the frying pan, I'm making pancakes. Did I mention you also maked out with Harper?" he asked. My eyes widened. What? Senior Harper?

"I wouldn't!" I told him.

"Ah, yes you would , know come down stairs and have something to eat" he said and walked away. I could picture myself sitting in the corner rocking back and fourth.

I finally decided to go down stairs and have something to eat. Damon was placing the pancakes on a large plate.

"So is there anything else I should know about last night because I have no idea what happened?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"So you don't remember anything?" he asked. I nodded and he sighed in relief.

"You won a drinking compettion against misunderstood Jeremy, danced with people you've never met and had fun" he said. I smiled at me winning the drinking comepettion. What he was telling me sounded like a different person.

"Were you there with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Not really, there was there was this really hot girl there I think her name was Trish and yeah..." he trailed off. I felt a pang of jealousey and saddness run through me. I frowned and took a bite of the pancakes. Wait Bonnie, why do you care if he was there with another girl? asked that voice, Caroline.

I have no idea I replied.

You like him don't you? Caroline laughed.

Ew, Damon's my friend.

You want to sex him her voice taunted.

No I don't go away , I thought. Great, I'm having fight's with myself.

"These are good" I mumbled with my mouth full. He smiled and looked away.

"So did you see Tyler last night?" Damon asked suddenly. I tried to remember.

"I don't think so...wait...yeah, I did. H-he asked me on a date...at the lake, I remember" I said excited, I pushed the pancakes away and stood up.

"Sure, you remember _that_" I thought I heard Damon say as he pushed a pancake around with a knife.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 12 o'clock.

"Oh my god, I gotta go!" I said. Damon just watched me with a weird look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tyler's probably waiting for me, I need you to take me to the lake" I exclaimed.

"Alway's so selfish, let's do all the things you wanna do" he said as he got up.

"Wait, I need clothes" I said looking down a what I was wearing.

"You look fine in that, very sexy by the way" he smirked. I glared at him.

"Where's Elena's clothes?" I asked.

"Stefan's room" Damon said and I ran up the stairs to Stefan's room. I forgot to knock on the door and burst into his room. He was sitting on the side of the bed looking out the window, he didn't notice me come in. I rumaged for some clothes to wear. I finally found a blue and white singlet with a pair of diasy dukes.

"And what are you wearing?...that's sexy" Stefan said huskily. I froze and my eye twitched. Was he talking to me. I then noticed the phone near his ears... was he having phone sex?

"You bad girl" Stefan said and layed back on the bed and he saw me. His eyes widened with horror. I froze and tried to run away but ended up falling over and hitting the hard ground.

"Oh my god Bonnie, I am so sorry" Stefan yelled as he jumped out of bed.

"Bonnie?" yelled a voice from the phone, Elena.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Stefan ran over to help me up but tripped over the pile of clothes I'd dropped on the floor, he fell on top of me.

"Ow, get off me!" I exclaimed as he struggled to get up. Damon took the time to appear in the doorway. He was smirking as usual.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Listen, if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask" he said "What would Elena think of this?"

Stefan managed to untangle his legs from mine and pushed himself off me.

"Hello?...What's going on? What would I think?" asked Elena, still on the phone.

"Uh, nothing, call you back later Elena" Stefan said quickley and hung up.

We all looked at each other. Damon scooped ice cream into his mouth as he watched, amused at the turn of events. I stood up and straightened up the dress I wore to bed.

"Well that spoiled the mood" Stefan said finally.

"Yeah, well bye!" I said and walked away as fast as I could. That was akward.

"Meet you in the front yard!" Damon called after me. I changed in the spare room and brushed my hair.

"What ever shall I tell Elena?" Damon asked standing against his ferrari.

"Nothing, it was all just an accident" I replied as I stepped into the car.

"Sure" he snorted as he started the car.

"Jealous that it wasn't you?" I teased as he sped down the drive way. He looked at me coldly and smirked bitterly.

"You wish" he laughed. I felt my heart sink, the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

I looked over at him as we drove through town, his face was hard as he concentrated on the road. I chose the time to speak.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. He looked over at me in disbelief.

"_Me? _Your asking what's wrong with _me_? What's the matter with you?" he asked and laughed at the end.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled angrily. He scoffed.

"You vomitted all over the Lockwood mansion, drooled over Tyler, you maked out with Harper, practically pole danced with random people and made a fool of yourself and your asking what's the matter with me!" he explained. I glared at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked him.

"Why would you think I care about _you_?" he yelled.

Heat flammed through my body. I concentrated on the window next to him. In three seconds it cracked into millions of pieces. He stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"What the fuck?" he yelled and examined it. I smirked at him. Cars honked their horns angrily.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" I smiled at him. Suddenly a police car pulled up beside us.

The officer wound down the window.

"Pull over to the side, please" he told us and parked across the road. I laughed loudly as Damon cursed and pulled over to the side.

"Nice job ass" I smiled. He glared at me and got out of the car, slamming the door. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over the back of my chair to watch, I wound down the window and listened.

"Are you aware that your window is broken, sir?" asked the officer.

"I swear it just broke on the way, I was dropping my friend off at the lake" Damon explained.

"Okay, where's you license?" asked the officer. Damon stuffed his hands in his pocket and mumbled something. The officer raised an eyebrow and told him something. Damon quickley ran to the car and digged around the inside.

"What are you looking for?" I asked amused. He looked nervous.

"My wallet, I must have left it at the house" he said. I laughed.

"Well you sure did fuck up" I smirked.

"Don't start Bonnie" he growled and ran a hand through his black hair. I watched as he slammed the door and walked over to the police officer.

"I'm sorry, I must have left it out my house" Damon said.

"You young people think your so hip and cool with your leather jackets and cool hair, don't you, _boy_?" asked the officer.

"Excuse me but don't dis the jacket" Damon said and pushed the officer. That is by far the most stupidist thing I've ever seen.

"Damon, forget the stupid jacket!" I yelled.

The officer yelled at him, punched him and pushed his face against the police car's hood. Damon being the ignorant jerk he is decided to kick the officer in the balls and punch him in the nose. I gasped and got out of the car.

"Damon stop!" I yelled but the police officer had him by the throat and tasered him.

Hey!" I yelled the second officer turned around, Mrs Forbes. She looked confused.

"Get back in the car, miss" ordered the male officer.

"No!" I yelled.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" Caroline's mum asked.

"I'm mean't to be going to the lake until these asshole's stopped me" I told her and motioned to Damon and the cop.

"Bonnie, leave now please, I'll let you off with a warning but your friend has to come with us" she told me. I looked at Damon. He was pinned to the hood. I wanted so badly to leave and have my date with Tyler but something told me to stay. I shook my head. I couldn't leave him when part of this was my fault.

"No, I'm staying with Damon" I said.

"I'm sorry to do this" she said and handcuffed me. She placed me in the back of the cop car with Damon. I pushed a strand of hair off his face.

All over a stupid jacket, I thought.

...

Soooo hi. Okay I was meant to update yesterday but I had a lot of homework to do, sorry. Okay so tell me your thoughts in a review, thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-

...

I sat on the seat with next to Damon who was playing the harmonica. Where did he find that anyway?

There were ten people in here. The old man who lived down the road ( we all thought he was crazy), a tranny, two tourists, a biker, a man with a lot of tattoes, a woman with mascara running down her face, a hippy, a kid who looked about fourteen years old and a midjet. This is fantastic, I thought to myself.

Damon hadn't spoken a word to me yet. I watched as the midjet and hippy maked out.

That's kinda cute in a disturbing way. I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Wanna buy something?" asked the biker as he held open his leather jacket to me. It had things stuffed in the inside pocket. A razor, mars bar, pepsi, a pocket knife, a small bible and a diary. He stroked his messy, grey beard. That diary looked familiar. Kinda like Elenas.

I put my hand in my pocket and looked for some money.

"Uh, I only got a coupon for Mcdonalds and a piece of gum" I told him.

"It'll do" he said. I reahed out and grabbed the mars bar.

"Damon, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me with those ice blue eyes.

"Perfect" he smiled coldly.

"You don't have to be an ass, just tell me" I insisted.

"Why did you even come here?" he asked, changing the subject.

Yeah Bonnie, why did you come here? asked Caroline's voice.

"I couldn't leave you, could I?" I told him. He looked away from me.

"There's no use of you coming here" he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Screw you" I told him and walked away.

"You two have issues" the tranny said. I ignored him or her and looked outside of the cell.

I bought the bar to my mouth and started eating.

After I was done, I felt weird. The walls looked like they were closing in on me and I could see rainbows shooting through the tiny window.

I swear I saw a unicorn galloping around next to the tourists.

Whoa, calm down Bonnie. You can get through this, I encouraged myself.

5 minutes later...

"Let us out, let us out!" I yelled, shaking the prison bars. Damon just looked at me like "What the fuck?".

"Let us out, we deserve donouts too, this is deiscrimination to leather jackets!" I said looking at the lanky, tall cop as he ate a pink donout and a milkshake.

The cop looked away from the tv show he was watching, Oprah, and raised an eyebrow. He slurped his milkshake and walked over to me.

"Do you have a _problem_?" he asked as he straightened up his belt. I saw Damon's head snap up at the corner of my eye.

"Why yes I do" I said and wrapped my hand around the bar.

"Well, you aren't in a postition to be demanding things are you, little girl?" he asked. I don't know what happened, but something inside me snapped. My fist flew through the gaps of the bars and I hit the cop in the face. He fell back and placed his hand on his nose. Blood gushed from it.

"Bonnie!" Damon said alarmed and was at my side "Your strong for a little thing aren't you?" he joked. I glared at the man on the ground.

"Well done, honey" cheered the tranny as she clapped her hands together. I smiled and bowed. The two tourist's took pictures.

"Who did this?" asked Mrs Forbes. Damon was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I did, now can you call someone to bail us out?" I asked. Liz looked at me in astonishment. She nodded her head and helped the man up.

Fifteen minutes later Stefan was looking at us through the bars. He finished signing the forms and handed them to Liz.

"Wowww" he said as he took in the picture on his Iphone.

"Can we just go?" Damon asked, his hand around my waist. I wanted to slap it away from me but he was growing on me, I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Sure, Liz could you please open the door?" he asked. Liz nodded and fiddled with the keys.

"I saved your ass" I told Damon with a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"And remember to add me on facebook" the tranny, Sammy said.

"Ofcourse, Sammy" I called as we walked out of the police station.

"I'm not even going to ask" Stefan said.

...

When I got home I went for a warm shower and brushed my hair out. I changed into a pair of boxes and a singlet with Little miss sunshine on it.

I wonder what Liz told Caroline? I decided to check my phone. I had twelve missed calls. Three from Caroline, six from Tyler, one from my mum and two from Elena.

I pressed call on Tylers number. He answered after four rings.

"Hello?" he asked lazily.

"Hey, Tyler, it's Bonnie" I said.

"Bonnie, it's one in the morning, what do you want?" he sighed.

"I just called to tell you I'm sorry about today" I replied.

"Y'know if you didn't want to go with me all you had to do was tell me" he snapped. I frowned, why would he ever think that?

"Tyler, it's not like that" I told him.

"Whatever, just leave me alone Bonnie" he said and hung up. I just stared at the wall in disbelief.

Way to screw everything up Caroline's voice told me. I sighed and turned off my lamp. I wanted to go to sleep so bad.

...

"So try out's are today and since Caroline's the cheer captain and your friend, she'll have to let you on the team even if you suck" Damon told me with ease as we walked towards the gym.

"Thanks for the encouragement" I said as I rubbed my hands together. I could see and hear Caroline yelling at a girl.

"You'll be fine...just don't be yourself" he smirked.

"Oh ha ha" I said and set my bag on the ground. Caroline had her hand on her hips, she looked over at me in confusion but smiled. She skipped over to me.

"Your trying out?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess so" I smiled dryly. She squealed and hugged me.

"Come, we still have three positions left" she said and towed me over to the other girls.

'Help me' I mouthed to Damon. He waved and smirked.

Caroline dragged me over to the cheerleaders. She wrapped her arm around mine.

"What now the nerds joining the team?" scoffed Sarah. I looked down at the ground.

"Excuse me did I asked for you little imput? No. So shut up and listen" Caroline said. I chuckled. Sarah glared at me and walked over to another girl and whispered something to her.

"Okay, Tikki and Jasmine ( AN: I have no idea if that's spelt right I thought it was Teke o_O) line up for the double ice cream scoop. Sarah and Mikayla hold up Amy, everyone else watch...Bonnie go and stretch" Caroline ordered.

All of the other girls pushed pass me and Sarah shoulder bardged me against Amy. I sighed and clutched my shoulder. Quickley, I searched through my bag and pulled out my phone. I looked up and saw Damon watching from the stands. I decided to text him.

_You owe me!- Bonnie. _I pressed send and looked over at him. He felt around for his phone in his jacket and smiled over at me. I stood up on one leg and pulled my other leg back.

_Dinner at the grill, sixish?- Sexier the Stefan. _I chuckled at his name and stretched my arms.

_Sure maybe we'll even go see a movie? What are we a couple?- Bonnie. _I sent the message and turned my phone off.

Caroline switched on some music, I recognised the song. My mother listens to this, it was Kelis's Milkshake song. Suddenly the gym door opened and in ran the football coach and football team.

"Um, excuse me but this is a basketball court not a football field!" Caroline yelled at coach Tanner and throwing her pom-poms to the ground. Mr Tanner ignored her and stood on the grandstands with a megaphone.

"Cheerleaders, I ask you in a sincer manner to move your ass's to the other side of the court and make room for the football team!" yelled coach Tanner, his voice rang through the gym.

Caroline being the stuborn, head strong person she is climbed up the stand and took the megaphone out of his hands.

"Yeah, hi. I'm sorry but we have the gym booked out this period so if you don't mind, please go away" Caroline said and waved at them to leave. Coach Tanner snatched the megaphone off her.

"Well Miss Forbes," he began " my team needs all the help they can get and since it's raining outside and the game is next week we need to practice so scoot over and don't distract my team" With that he walked away from a glaring Caroline.

I turned around and saw Tyler looking at me intensly. When I smiled at him he turned away. I sighed and at the corner of my eye I could see Luka making out with Lexi. What the hell? Last time this happened we found them naked in the backyard. I shrugged off the memory and walked over to Caroline.

"Can you believe this? Stupid jerk off's are taking away my gym" she hissed as her fingers srunched against her pom-poms.

"Actually it's the school's gym" I told her. She looked at me sharply and I held up my hands in defeat.

"I want to live out my fantasy as popular girl who rules the school" she told me.

"And I have no problem with that...so what do you want me to do now?" I asked her.

"Come, Rose and I will help you" she said.

She reached for my hand and skipped over to a petite girl with spikey pixie hair.

"Oh my gosh, is this her?" squealed the girl excitedly. She had an english accent.

"Yeah, told you" Caroline grinned. I have no idea what their saying.

"Your so cute" Rose said and pinched my cheek. For some strange reason I feel uncomfortable...I looked around.

"Do you mind if I call you Buffy?" Rose asked eagerly. I'm not some kind of pet, I thought.

"Sure" I smiled fakely.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, we'll have you ready for the next game" Caroline asured me.

...

After cheer practice was done my body hurt like a bitch and the water felt good as it rolled down my body. I turned off the shower and wrapped the white towel around my body. I put my hair in a poney tale and walked over to my locker.

"Bonnie" said a voice. Me, being a dumb ass and forgetting about the towel spun around and revealed my naked body to Tyler. His eyes widened as he took me in and if possible got darker.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler!" I yelled and snatched the towel and putting it around me.

"Well...that was...educational" Tyler said.

"I am so sorry, you just walked in...and scared me" I explained fast.

"It's fine, I didn't mean I didn't like it...god I sound like a pervert" he said and rolled his eyes. I smiled and blushed. Wait...Tyler just saw me naked...and he liked it...wow I'm slow at putting things together.

"Okay then, so now you've seen my body, tell me why your in here" I said evenly. Good job Bonnie, why thank you.

"So, your trying out for cheerleading" he asked. Well yes Tyler, you just saw me there busting my ass trying to keep up with the other girls, I thought.

"Yeah, thought I'd try something new" I said.

"Cool" he replied. It was followed by silence. I looked at him and realized I'd hadn't said sorry to him face to face.

"Look, Tyler, about the other day...I wanted to be there but things came up...and you wouldn't believe what happened. I'll make it up to you, I promise" I explained and smiled at the memory of me and the midjet hand wrestling.

"Forget it, it's cool but you could make it up to me at the Football game, like be my date" he shrugged. I smiled. He actually liked me.

"Ofcourse...I guess I should me getting dressed so, bye" I said and waved at him.

"Goodnight, Bonnie" he said and left. When he was gone I started giggling.

...

When I was done I walked outside of the showers and waited for Damon. He was meant to be here. What could possibly have him taking this lo- oh...

He was on the stands making out with one of the girls on the team. I frowned and held my Nike bag to my chest.

Why do you care? He can have her and you can have Tyler, it's not like you actually like each other said a voice in my head. I sighed and put on my jacket. I guess I should just leave him be.

...

Ohh poor Bonnie. So hope you all liked it and please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Oh my gosh just went and saw Usher the other night in concert it was AMAZING. He is sooo sexy, btw I was right in front too ahhh! Love him! I'm also going to Super fest to see Snoop Dogg, Ciara, Bow wow and other people I can't remember! Yeah yah!

Chapter nine

...

1 WEEK LATER

"And I was like 'screw you buddy' and he was like 'anytime any place, babe' and I was thinking 'that is so hot' but I wouldn't tell him" gushed a girl as we all changed into our uniforms.

"Do you want one?" asked Caroline pointing to the star on her cheek.

"What are we in some stupid cheer movie now?" I laughed. She glared at me.

"Fine" I sighed. She drew a star on my cheek with a pink and yellow paint pen.

...

"Okay people, this is little Bonnie's first time performing so I want everyone to watch her back. Now, let's go!" shouted Caroline and everyone squealed. Rose smiled and squeezed my arm.

"Let's go, Buffy" she smiled. We all ran out with the pom-poms and I tried to hide behind Rose. The crowd cheered as we ran onto the field.

"Get into position!" exclaimed Caroline. I stood next to Amy who had glitter on her eye lids.

The boys ran out of the change rooms in their red jerseys. We all cheered as they ran past us and Tyler smiled at me. He is so cute, I thought. Before I knew it the girls were following after them and I was atleast five meters away.

"Line up!" yelled Sarah. I stood in the front with Rose, Lexi, Caroline and Sarah.

"5, 6, 7,8 GO!" sang Caroline and Eve and Swiss Beat's song "Tambourine" came on. (AN: Ok I have NO idea what I'm doing so yeah)

Lexi and I stood in position and Amy jumped into our arms. We rocked her back and fourth and then she jumped up and stood in our hands. Mikayla jumped into Rose and Sarah's aswell. Caroline did a back flip. The crowd went wild.

Calm down Bonnie, your doing fine I thought as Amy jumped out of our hands.

My legs were seperated for Rose to slid under them. We all lined up and started krumping (AN: Oh god I've been watching to many cheer movies ^_^) and Lexi jumped off a guys shoulders.

I ran back and was picked up by two tall guys on our team and lifted into the air along with Sarah and Caroline. Suddenly I heard fireworks in the background.

Wow Caroline really went over board with this.

"I hope you all liked the begining, there's more to come!" called Caroline as we all ran off the field.

"Bonnie, you were amazing!" exclaimed Amy as we stood on the sidelines. I smiled.

I kinda just giggled for a few minutes and blushed. Okay there is something wrong with me.

"That's my baby, that's my baby...what are you looking at you skinny bitch?" yelled my mother from the stands and glared at Carol Lockwood. I quickley ran up to her before she could get any where near Carol.

"Mama, what are you doing here?" I asked as I grabed her arm.

"I came to see my children" she said and drank a bottle of Rum. I stared at her in disbelief as she shoved it back in her handbag and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Great. Um...why are you drinking...in the school?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me baby girl...oh he is _sexy_" my mother said and looked over my shoulder at Stefan.

"Er, that's Elena's boyfriend" I pointed out.

"Oh, I _know_" she said and stumbled away after him, ew.

"Bonnie, over here!" yelled Elena's voice. I looked around and found her standing with Damon and Jenna.

"Hey" I smiled as Elena ran up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You were awesome!" she exclaimed and pulled back.

"Thanks, Lena" I said and straightened my skirt.

"You were sexy, babe" Damon grinned as he pulled me into a hug by my waist. I tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Damon, Tyler's my date tonight" I whispered into his ear. His face hardened for a minute but then it was back to normal.

"So your cheating on me?" he asked with a smirk. Stupid smirk.

"No, were just taking a little break, I've allready told Caroline who told everyone" I explained and tapped him on the nose. He let me out of his arms and I turned around to Elena. Damon sat on the boot of Elena's car and watched the game with a bag of Doritos.

"Is your mum here, Bonnie?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah...she's..." I began and looked around, I caught her standing at the locker room door spanking the water boys butt "...over there" I pointed in the direction. Some people may think having a mother like this is weird but it's completely normal to me.

"See you all later" Jenna said. Her and my mum have been friends since seventh grade. Beer buddies, Elena and I called them. One morning we found them both sprawled out on the Lockwood's front lawn with a bottle of beer.

"Where's Jer?" I asked.

"In hiding, he still hasn't got back his dignity from losing to you in a beer challenge yet" Elena joked and I laughed.

"We Bennett's have really good drinking abilities...are you going to the after party?" I asked.

"Yeah with Stefan but there's no way I'm getting drunk" she laughed.

Suddenly a breathless Rose ran up to Elena and I.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. Rose looked over her shoulder.

"Your mother," Rose began with a laugh " she's making out with Sarah's boyfriend and a weird woman is taking photos on her phone"

I looked over at Elena knowingly. And they call us immature, psssh.

"If you ask me the bitch deserves it" Rose continued and Elena laughed "Sarah's on a rampage looking for you btw"

"What? I didn't even do anything!" I told them. Rose shrugged.

"Try telling her that...ooh, doritos" Rose said and picked a chip out of the bag with her long fingers. Damon smiled and climbed off the car.

"What are you worring about Bonnie? You tottaly knocked out that cop" Damon grinned and put an arm around my shoulder. It felt nice but I quickley shrugged it off.

"What is he talking about, Bon?" asked Elena confused. Rose just watched amused as she stuffed doritos into her mouth.

"This is just like tv" Rose said.

"Nothing, nothing at all. We really can't take my mum anywhere...oh don't be suprised if she tries flirting with Stefan" I told Elena.

"What!" Elena yelled.

"Your mum is a cougar?" asked Rose.

"Apparently" Elena sighed as she rubbed her boots into the ground. I looked over to the field and saw Tyler get a touch down.

The crowd went wild and I could hear Caroline's voice cheering for Matt. Her voice could probably over power the crowds. I smiled softly as Matt high fived Tyler. Mrs Bonnie Lockwood...that sounds cute or Mrs Bonnie Salvatore...wait where did that even come from?

"Who cares what happens anyway? We came here to have a good time" I spoke.

"Hell yeah!" Elena grinned.

"Well I would join your little game but I really have to support my brother" Damon said as he pulled out a huge cardboard paper with "Stefalicious" written on it in pink glitter. I let out a laugh as he strutted over the field.

"What...the...fuck?" Rose said.

...

Soon the game was over and our team had won.

I did pretty good in cheerleading...excluding me almost falling on Caroline. I was interuppted from my thoughts when someone jumped on my back. I turned my head around and saw it was Elena. She had a big bottle of Rum in her hands.

"I thought you said you weren't getting drunk" I chuckled and shrugged her off my back. She smiled widely and giggled.

"I am n-not drunnnkkkaa" she slurred and hid the bottle behind her back. I didn't feel like dealing with a drunk Elena now.

"Hey look theres Stefan!" I yelled as he walked over to us. He froze and his eyes widened.

"STEFAN!" she screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Thanks Bonnie" he mumbled. I smirked and picked up my bag. Time to go home.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett, can you please collect your mother from the boys Locker room?" asked someone over the speakers. This is the last time I ever tell her about my feelings and life, I thought as walked over to the locker room.

I banged on the wall five times.

"Mum, get your ass out here!" I yelled. People walked past with their children and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bonnie" said a voice. I turned around and was pulled into Tyler's strong hold. My heart was beating so fast. Heat rose from my neck to my cheeks when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. His hand wrapped around my waist and the other was tucked under the back of my cheerleading shirt which stopped at the bust.

I got goosebumps, the way he was looking at me made me blush harder. He leaned in for a kiss, I could feel his breath on my face but all of that was interuppted.

"What do you want?" my mother asked well yelled as she appeared at the locker room entrance. Tyler looked over shocked and dropped me to the ground. I hit my ass hard.

"Ow" I said as I rubbed my back.

"Sorry, Bonnie" Tyler said as he helped me off the ground. My mother looked between us confused.

"Someone's getting their grove on...I thought you were dating the guy with the blue eyes with sexy smirk" she said and applied red lipstick to her lips. I groaned.

"Mum this is my date Tyler" I said.

"Nice to meet you Miss Bennett" Tyler said. I gasped and my mother glared at him. Oh no...

"What did you just call me?" she asked as she shoved the lipstick back in her bag and straightened her dress.

"Um...Miss Bennett" he said confused.

"It's_ Mrs _Bennett" My mum hissed.

"Sorry I just assumed since you don't have a husband..." Tyler trailed off.

"What you think I'm incapable of getting a husband? Where do you think we made Bonnie, on my birthday? No dip shit, our honey moon" Lucy snapped.

"So your divorced?" he asked.

"I divorced him" Mum replied still glaring at him. Yeah right, I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry-" Tyler was cut off.

"No freak you little boy, Bonnie where's this Damon fella?" my mother asked and directed her attention to me.

"He went home, which is where were going, you've had enough to drink" I said and grabbed her arm, walking in the direction of my car.

"I'll call you later" I told Tyler.

Why do you do this to me? I thought.

...

Wowwww. Wasn't a lot of Bamon but the next chapter will have more.

Okay I must say Bonnie's mother is one of my favourite characters so far. She will be a little more caring for her kids in later chapters though but I want her to be this funny, crazy, not giving a crap, confident woman who flirts with younger men...why does that sound familiar?

I was meant to post this the other day but I had the biggest hangover from Usher's concert...what a night...sigh...plus my internet has been turned off for a few days so I'm over my older brothers house using all of his internet why he's at football practice.

So please review for Mrs Lucy Bennett or else she'll get drunk and pick a fight with Luka...okay domestic violence...so anyway please review! And thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

...

Luka, mum and I all sat at the table eating coco puffs. It was filled with silence and you could only hear the noise of teeth crushing coco puffs. This is unsual, I thought as I watched Luka.

"Okay, I'll see you later Lukey" said a new girl as she walked down the stairs. She had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Allright, bye Syrah" he called and watched as she walked out the door. When the door closed he got out of his chair and opened the cupboard where mum stashes her beer for when she's depressed. Out walked a tall, blond girl with wavy hair dressed in a nurses outfit.

I honestly have no idea what goes on in this house anymore.

"Medecin bye bye" the girl said in a different language. I think it was french. (AN: I learn french at school and thought I'd put it to good use what I just wrote was "Bye bye doctor.)

"Adieu mon sexe petit chaton" Luka said. (AN: Meaning= Farewell my little sex kitten.)

He replied in french and kissed her hand. My jaw dropped and I stared at him. The girl skipped out the door happily. What the fuck? Wait...is she wearing my earings?

"That's Mimi" Luka smiled as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Luka baby, how many times have I told you if your going to bring girls home atleast make sure they speak English, you remember what happened last time when you brang them Japanese twins home" my mother pointed out with food in her mouth. We all groaned at the memory.

"I'm sorry mama" he said ashamed.

"Mmm hmm how many times have I heard that?" she chuckled and shoved a spoonfull of coco puffs into her mouth.

"So Bon-Bon, I saw you with Lockwood last night" Luka said and smiled. I blushed.

"I was his date" I explained and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Looked like he couldn't keep his hands off you" my mother said. I smiled and looked at the table.

"So which one is hotter, Salvatore or Lockwood?" Luka asked. I was stuck on that question.

"Shut up you manwhore" I told him, causing mum to laugh. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket.

_"Hello" _

_"Bonnie, are you still coming over to study? And by studing I mean having sex" asked Damon. _

I smiled when I heard his voice.

_"In your dreams. When do you want me to come over, I'll bring my books?" I asked. _

_"Well Stefan and Elena have been sexing it up since last night and Elena just left. Hopefully we can pretend to be Elena and send him naughty texts and watch him get hot and bothered?" suggested Damon, I could tell he was smirking. _

_"__**Damon, shut up or I'll tell Bonnie that you were moaning her name in your sleep last night" **__I could hear Stefan's voice in the background. Okay that was a little bit creepy. I pushed the thought away and tried to distract myself. _

_**"Shut up you pregnant cow!"**__ Damon yelled at Stefan and I heard something smash, it sounded like glass. Wow they have issues...ha I can't believe I just thought that, I looked over at my mother who was talking to Luka in baby talk. _

_"Ew...it's a date" I laughed. _

_"OMG, Bonnie Bennett just asked me on a date ahh!" he squealed. _

_"Shut up" I told him but couldn't help but laugh at him. _

_"Whatever, see in you in 5 Bennett" he said. _

_"Don't wait, Salvatore" I smiled and hung up. _

I placed the phone on the table and looked over at the wide eyes staring at me.

"What?" I asked as I got up and dumped the plate in the sink.

"My little girls growing up" my mother said and wiped a tear from her eye. I rolled my eyes and shook my head (AN: Can anyone do that with out getting confused?).

"What's for dinner tonight, Luka?" I asked. My mother and I can't cook so Luka does it.

"I was thinking a nice roast with lot's of vegetables and wine" he mused.

"Sounds good" I said as I grabbed my phone and ran up stairs to get changed and pack my books.

...

I parked my car in the drive way and it let out a loud "clunk" and a cloud of smoke popped out. My dad owned this car when he was young and I love it. I patted the hood gently and walked up to the door step of the Salvatore house.

It took three knocks for someone to answer.

"Hey, Bonnie" Stefan smiled and held a tub of icecream under his arm with a wooden spoon. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Hi, Steffy. Is Damon here?" I asked as I walked into their huge house and kicked of my shoes.

"Yeah, I thinks he's in the shower or something. You can go up to his room if you want" Stefan told me.

"Thanks" I said and walked up the stairs to Damon's room.

I opened the door and smiled. His cologne swept through the air.

Dumping my books on the floor I climbed onto his bed.

His room was marvellous...since when do I use words like that? I shrugged and leaned against the headboard. I could hear the shower running. He's probably going to be in there for a while, I told myself and relaxed.

After two minutes I was bored. This room is amazing, I'm sure theres something in here to keep me entertained. I got off his bed and looked around for the tv remote. There were three remotes. One had the lable music on it and the other two where blank I tried the first one and nothing happened.

Then, three seconds later, Boys 2 men's song "I'll make love to you" rang through the room. I stepped back and bumped into something. I turned around and let out a laugh. A Jacuzzi was bubbling.

His bed was flipped over and a big love heart shaped bed took it's place. I couldn't hold back the giggles that ran out of my mouth. Suddenly red rose petals were falling from the roof and onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh" I laughed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped photos.

"Oh yeah, sometimes we get that feeling where we want to do something bad" said a deep voice from the music player. I had tears from laughing running down my face.

"Bonnie?" asked a voice. I turned around. Damon. I hadn't noticed the water stop.

He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and his chest and abs were exposed. Little droplets of water clung to him. I gulped. Be strong Bonnie.

He stalked over to me and grabbed the remote out of my hands. His skin was almost touching mine. A breath escaped my lungs. He _was _hot.

He watched me with a look that made me want to jump him. I stared at his lips, then his face, his abs and then his face again. A blush rised in my cheeks.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Sorry," he said and stood back " I, er...had company earlier". He clicked a button and everything went back to normal.

"I...I brang history books" I said and quickley walked over and picked up my bag.

"Good...I'm going to get dressed. Oh and Bonnie" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked and looked at him, my face still red with embarassment.

"Stop looking at me like that you pervert" he smirked. I glared at him.

...

The rest of the day went pretty normal. We studied and didn't really talk much. I hate to admit it, but he's cute.

Caroline had called me and invited us to her party at the lake. After Damon took me home to get changed into daisy dukes and a bikini we mad our way to the lake.

I looked out the window as Damon drove to the lake. It hadn't been the same with me and him lately. Especially today. When I touched his hand I felt something...a spark. I smiled softly at the memory.

Looking over at him, I noticed a few things I'd never looked at properly. Like his strong jaw, his raven hair and his lucious lips. His eyes were like blue crystals. He turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I quickley adjusted myself and stared straight ahead. I could hear the loud music and laughs we pulled up at the lake.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly. I reached for my bag in the backseat. His arm brushed against my chest as I leaned over the seat.

I played with the zip of the bag, biting my bottom lip and staring at the partiers. I could see Damon staring at me from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me like how Stefan looks at Elena...only with more...passion?

"Are you going to come with me?" I asked him after a few minutes. He looked away from me.

"Uh...no, I gotta go help Stefan with...homework" he said. I could tell he was lying. He wouldn't help Stefan.

"You don't have to do this y'know, if you didn't want to come with me all you had to do was tell me" I hissed and opened the door.

"Bonnie wait" he said but I slammed the door on him and hurried off into the sea of people. His voice faded as I walked further away. Squeezing through the bodies I found Elena dancing with Caroline.

"Bonnie, you finally here" Elena smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey" I mumbled and pulled out of Elena's arms.

"Why so sad?" asked Caroline.

'I'm not sad, why would you think I'm sad? You must be the sad one..." I said quickley. Caroline and Elena exchanged glances and smiled. Behind them I saw Tyler but ignored him. I wasn't in the mood.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" questioned Elena.

"Who am I meant to like?" I asked annoyed.

"Damon," Caroline began"you can't hide it from us, we've been friends since _forever _so admit it"

"No, I _don't_!" I yelled over the music.

Elena was looking at me happily and Caroline was singing a love song. It was all too much.

"Just stop it! You want me to prove it? Fine, I will!" I yelled at them and walked over to Tyler, tapping his shoulder.

As soon as he turned around I planted a big kiss on his lips. I could hear Elena and Caroline gasp.

The kiss wasn't as good as I thought it would be. His lips were rough and hard against mine. _You shouldn't be doing this, _my spiritual quide Caroline said.

I ignored the voice. Tyler's hands travelled up and down my back as his tongue entered my mouth.

Out of no where I bit it. He pulled back hurt. I could see a little bit of blood on his tongue.

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"No it's fine" he said. I frowned and then thought of something.

"Come with me" I whispered into his ear and gave a soft bite to his earlobe. I felt him tense. He looked at me and smirked. Reaching for his hand, I walked off into the woods with him.

EPOV ( Elena )

I watched agape as she walked off with Tyler. We had only been asking if she liked Damon and she had to go and do something stupid.

"It's all your fault you know" Caroline told me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are we going to do? Should we follow her?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Elena, let her deal with this, she's a big girl now" Caroline said. I looked behind her and could just see her walking off with Tyler.

I turned Caroline around and she gasped.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked. Caroline nodded. A few seconds later she spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch on, what's happening?" Caroline asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to call Damon" I said as I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

BPOV ( Bonnie )

"Tyler" I giggled as his hand ran across my breasts.

We were laying in a soft patch of grass in the woods, away from everyone. I liked the sound of that. I pulled his blue t-shirt off him only to reveal a amazing body.

Tyler's mouth kissed over my neck, I moaned and arched my back, my hands raking through his black hair. Black like Damons...no Bonnie, do not go there, I thought.

Bringing his mouth back to mine I tried to feel something but there was nothing. The same tasteless thing I'd had before. This didn't feel right. I mean sure, if Tyler maked out with me two weeks ago, I would have been ecstatic but there was something preventing me from liking this. But I _had _to feel that way, I didn't want to think of _Damon_. I wanted to forget _him._

I had to prove I didn't have feelings for Damon.

Tyler was now kissing me against my jaw line. I wrapped my legs around his back and let my head fall back. Trailing kisses along my neck, I took a bold move and flipped us both over so I was ontop of him. My legs on each side.

"Bonnie" he moaned in pleasure. I could feel his arousal.

I licked across his chest as he started to undo my bikini top. This is it, Bonnie.

Looking down at him, I gasped. Instead of Tyler's face I saw Damons. I pushed away from him.

"Bonnie, what's the matter?" he asked. I blinked my eyes. Damon's face was gone.

"I-I have to go" I told him and got up, fixing my bikini.

Admit it Bonnie, you like Damon. I sighed.

I wanted to go home and forget everything...

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Elena as she saw me walk back out of the woods. I brushed past her and kept my eyes ahead. I felt someone grab my arm from beside me.

"Bonnie, stop!" said a voice. Damon. I looked over at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry" he told me straight away. I held my breath " I'm sorry about the way I've been acting and theres a reason for it"

"What you get tired of your cheap whores?" I asked.

"What?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"You've been kissing all these girls, right in front of me, if your trying to hurt my feelings or make me jealous then good job cos you've succeeded" I told him. I couldn't believe what came out of my mouth then. Did I really just say that?

Damon's ice blue eyes were on mine.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked annoyed, tears where in my eyes.

"I came to tell you I" I could see Elena and Caroline watching from behind Damon with excited looks, what am I going to do with them?"...I love you" he said. My heart stopped beating for two seconds. No one had ever said that to me except for my mum but I think she was drunk then.

Elena was jumping up and down whilst Caroline was trying to calm her.

"Well... t-that doesn't excuse the fact that your an asshole who whores around" I told him. He smiled down at my glaring face.

"I love it when your angry" he said and pulled me into his arms.

"Stop it, you don't ev-" before I could finish off what I was saying, his mouth was on mine.

As soon as she felt the pressure of his lips on hers there was no holding back.

Our lips moved in sync with each other's, a surge of pleasure ran through Bonnie's body. Her small hands ran through his hair. The kiss was sweet, passionate and filled with love.

This feeling was all new to her, no one had ever said _I love you_ to her and _no body _had ever kissed her like this. Heat flammed in my body, It was like fire.

Damon's hand yanked her closer to him, our chest's touched sending sparks through my body. She didn't want to end the kiss but people were bumping into her.

Slowly and reluctantly she pulled back. Her lips, plump, red and swollen from the kiss, trembled. Bonnie looked up at him in wonder and amazment. His blue eyes were filled with pleasure and desire.

"_Wow_" was all that managed to escape her mouth. She wanted to say much more but couldn't. A smile appeared on Damon's face.

My first real kiss, I thought and giggled. Finally she spoke again.

"I love...you" she said quietly to him.

He captured her mouth into another kiss, fireworks exploaded in her mind.

...

Okay what do you think? Too mushy or perfect? Review and let me know your thoughts. Also who wants sexy time between Bonnie and Damon?


End file.
